Don't forget Barry's kiwis
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Living in a household with two speedsters can take a lot of work, but it's something that Iris excels at. A series of one-shots featuring Iris, Barry, and Wally together as a family.
1. Grocery Shopping

**Groceries**:

Iris West-Allen ignored the many looks that were staring her way as she struggled to push two shopping carts down the aisle while also holding a shopping basket. One of the carts was already full, and the other one was getting there quickly. Most of the food she was buying wasn't even for herself to eat. No, it was for her husband Barry and her nephew Wally.

Taking care of two speedsters was hard work, mostly because of how much they ate. She had to make triple of all meals, even more than that sometimes. Of course cooking was something that she loved to do, so really it wasn't a bother. On the days she got off of work early, she'd usually always have some sort of large homemade meal waiting for her boys. It was worth it to see their faces light up.

"Let's see, apples, bananas, cherries, peaches, plums, grapes, melon, oranges," She muttered to herself, putting a good amount of each said item into the cart. "Oh, and I can't forget Barry's kiwis…"

Once she was finished in the produce section, it was time to go to the snack aisle. She grabbed three boxes of double stuffed Oreos, two boxes of popcorn, two bags of cool ranch Doritos, and an extra large bag of potato chips. She also grabbed several boxes of protein bars, applesauce, pudding snack packs, and granola bars.

Most of this stuff went into the lunch she packed for Wally on school days. She always made sure that her sweet nephew had approximately three sandwiches, two fruits, five snacks, and four Juicy Juice cartons in his lunch each day. After all, they barely served student's anything at lunch! Wally needed to keep energized, what with his metabolism and all.

"Now what? Oh of course!" She said, turning the carts around and heading towards the cereal/breakfast aisle. Iris wasted no time in snagging her own Special K cereal from the shelf, but then grabbed the types of cereal that both Barry and Wally liked. Five boxes each of Cheerios, Cookie Crisp, Lucky Charms, and Bran Flakes. She also took a box of fruity pebbles as well, since those were Dick's favorite and Wally had invited him to spend the night tomorrow.

Next she went to get her beloved hazelnut coffee. Barry and Wally weren't allowed to have coffee (They were hyper enough already!) but she depended on the stuff in order to function each morning. Then she grabbed her special creamer, four milk cartons of 2% milk, and two cartons of chocolate milk too.

"Crap, I might need another cart…" She said aloud, noticing that she now only had the basket left to fill, but there was no way she would be able to fit everything else into just that little flimsy thing. "Eh, whatever."

Of course she ended up having to get another cart. Now for any other person, it would be nearly impossible to push three shopping carts and hold a basket all at once. Well Iris had had lots of practice over the years, so it was something she excelled at.

Bagels, toaster waffles, ketchup, ranch, pepperoni, pancake mix, tuna, parmesan, bread…all of these things went into the next cart. She also got her own vitamin water, and Wally's special Capri suns, and Barry's favorite pineapple juice. Then came spaghetti sauce, dried noodles, canned corn, and baked beans. Then chicken, bacon, and sausage. The cart was growing full, especially after she added the several gallons of ice cream.

Lastly she got her spices, some vinegar, a bit of jelly, lots of syrup, and a jar of relish. Just as she was about to get into the check out line, she slapped her head. "Almost forgot.."

She grabbed six boxes of fish sticks and then deemed the shopping trip complete. All together everything cost around several hundred dollars. That wasn't much of a problem though, since with both her and Barry's jobs they were well off.

It took a bit of effort to load all of the bagged groceries into the car, but thankfully it was eventually done and soon she was headed back home. Five minutes before she reached the house, she called and told Barry and Wally that they'd better be waiting outside to help put the groceries away when she arrived.

Sure enough, when she pulled into the gravel driveway, both Barry and Wally were waiting on the porch. As soon as Iris climbed out of the car, there was a gust of wind and suddenly she was swooped off her feet, and a pair of lips met her own.

"Hey honey, thanks so much for doing the shopping. Why don't you go rest and let me and Wal take care of the groceries?" Barry suggested, setting his pretty wife back on her feet.

"Well alright if you're sure….Wally! Get out of the Oreos right now!" She snapped, seeing that the fifteen year old had already ripped open one of the Oreo boxes and had stuffed several into his mouth.

"Sorry Aunt Iris," Wally said, pretending to look sheepish. He took three more before putting the box back into the bag, ignoring his Aunt's glare.

By the time Iris had made it into the house, took off her shoes, and sat on the couch, the speedsters had already put everything away. Barry came to join her on the couch, slinging an arm around her waist as they cuddled together. Iris stiffened as she heard the ruffling of a chip bag opening in the other room though.

"Wally West, you better not be getting into the chips yet! Those are for school only."

"Okay!" Wally called back, but the sound of him crunching on chips was obvious. Iris rolled her eyes and Barry snorted in amusement.

"So, um, did you remember to get kiwis?"

"Of course honey, when have I ever forgotten?" Iris replied, sending a mock glare her husband's way.

"You're right, my apologies," Barry said, kissing her on the nose, and then the lips. The kiss slowly began to grow more intimate, but they were interrupted by a certain teenage speedster.

"Ew, can't you guys save that for later in the bedroom or something?" Wally asked, clearly grossed out.

"Sorry kiddo, but I just can't resist," Barry said teasingly, bringing his lips to Iris's neck. She lightly slapped him away, sitting back upright. Wally dropped down into the recliner and clicked on the TV.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" Barry asked casually. Wally also looked up at his words, eying his aunt hopefully. Honestly, was food the only thing on their minds?

"Company beef Casserole," She replied. Wally let out a shout of joy and Barry pumped a fist into the air yelling out the word "Yes!"

Iris knew that it would only be a week or so before it would be back to the grocery store. But so long as her boys were happy, she didn't care.

**Reviews are lovely! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discipline Fail:**

When Wally got home after school that day, he knew he'd be in some trouble. You see, due to some earlier events during History class, he and the teacher had gotten into a _mild _dispute, and the teacher had given him detention this Thursday, and also a note to take home. The note had to be signed and returned tomorrow, or else his teacher would be calling home.

His Aunt and Uncle weren't home yet thankfully, but Iris was always home by five, and since it was barry's early day he would be home at four thirty. That only gave him a few hours to come up with a good sob story of why he had made his teacher so angry. Sadly the few hours he had to himself went by quickly, and eventually his aunt and uncle had made it home. He kept silent about the note at first. helping Iris made roast beef and potatoes.

Shortly after dinner was when he decided to bring it up. They were all in the living room, with Iris reading one of her vampire romance books, and Barry watching the evening news. The teen retrieved the slightly crumpled note from his pocket and slowly shuffled over to where his uncle was sitting, hoping that he wouldn't get in too much trouble.

"What's this kid? A permission slip or something?" Barry asked cheerfully, muting the tv so he could read it without distraction.

Wally didn't reply, but cringed as he watched his uncle read the note. The adult speedster's smile had slowly formed into a frown.

"What is it Barry?" Iris asked after a moment of silence. Barry just kept staring at the note, unblinking and unmoving, which was strange for a speedster. Then, he burst into laughter, which had both Iris and Wally pretty surprised. Wally then started to smile...maybe he would be able to get out of this.

"You got detention for calling your teacher a dil-hole?" Barry asked in between gasps.

"What!?" Iris screeched, and Wally cringed. No, he probably wouldn't get away with it. "Wally Rudolph West, you explain yourself right now young man!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Wally blurted out quickly. "Mr. Mathieu took points off my paper just because I said I hated Abe Lincoln!"

Barry was now howling with laughter, but Iris still looked unphased, though perhaps a little confused. "Why do you hate Abe Lincoln?" She asked, and also backhanded Barry, which still did nothing to shut him up.

"I dunno! He just seems to conceded in that huge hat of his. We were supposed to write an essay about him, and just because I shared my opinion he gave me a C-. That's below average!" Wally said. "So I protested."

"By calling him a dil...by using rude profanity?" Iris said, crossing her arms and giving him a glare that could compete with Batman's.

"Well what else was I supposed to do?"

Iris pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a loud sigh. "Barry, do something!"

Almost immediately Barry jolted up, trying to conceal his laughter. When Iris turned her glare on him, Barry quickly stopped laughing and put on his Mr. Serious face. It actually didn't look serious at all, which was no surprise.

"Wally, that was very bad. Don't do it again." He said sternly, before un-muting the tv and turning his eyes back to it once again.

"That's it?" Iris asked in shock. "Sweetie, our nephew used crude language, insulting a teacher nonetheless! Don't you think there should be some punishment?"

"Oh...well sure honey! Um, Wally...you're grounded." Barry said, trying to sound stern again but failing horribly.

"Okay, for how long?" Wally asked, not too upset.

"Er...for the rest of the night!" Barry answered, but then caught Iris's glare. "I mean until Friday!"

"Gotcha," Wally said. "So, will you sign the note?"

"Sure thing kid!" Barry said, signing his name with a flourish. "Now go to your room or something...whatever it is grounded kids do."

"Okie dokie! I guess I'll just go call Dick or something," Wally said with a shrug, pulling out his cellphone and turning to leave the room.

"Wait just a moment," Iris spoke up. "Wally, grounded means that you can't use any electronic devices and your curfew if seven unless you're fighting crime. That means using your cellphone is prohibited."

"W-What? Then what the hell am I going to do with my life? I'LL DIE!" Wally shouted overdramatically, falling to the floor on his knees. "D-do you guys hate me or something?"

"No, of course we don't!" Barry shouted fearfully, instantly falling for his nephew's act. "Iris, at least let the kid keep his phone. And maybe switch his curfew to eight."

"Barry, please don't tell me you're falling for this. I can see right through his act," Iris said, but then accidentally looked into the fifteen year old's green watery eyes. "Ugh...fine, you can keep the phone. And your curfew is seven thirty."

"YES!" Wally fist pumped the air, and then zipped across the room to give Iris a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Auntie Iris! You're the bestest auntie in the whole wide world!"

That last statement was something Wally had always used to say when he was younger, and even now it still made her heart swell with happiness.

"So...can you bake your special peanut butter cookie recipe?" Wally asked after a moment of silence.

"Don't push your luck Wally."

**Come on guys, gimme some reviews or requests for the next chapter!**


End file.
